


The hearse song (Merlin)

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Burials, Death, Gen, Hearse, Hell, Satan - Freeform, Songfic, The hearse song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: Merlin´s had enough.Death is his daily companion and Uther has nothing better to do to celebrate it.So, when Arthur practically asks for entertainment, Merlin uses his chance to tell these ignorant royals his opinion.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 39
Kudos: 606





	The hearse song (Merlin)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The hearse song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545776) by Rusty cage. 



> I really love "the hearse song" by rusty cage...  
> I´ve listened to it for hours on repeat and just had to do something with it. (Originally I had a comic in mind, but that may have to wait a little XD)

It was normal for them. They were used to walk passed the hearse carts. People died, they did so every day.  
In medieval times it was rare to find a day were nobody just died from sickness or decapitation.  
Especially when it was your king´s hobby to kill sorcerers as a way to pass the time. 

Barely anyone cared about what happened to your body when you die. Of course, the court physician Gaius was very knowledgeable about these things. And he had made sure his ward, Merlin would know all about it.  
Especially, if he were to become the next court physician, he had to know all about it. 

Just ignore that he was basically a child, so even with the destiny of the kingdom and especially the future king on his shoulders, of course he would pale at the mere thought of a rotten body.  
Not to mention the first time he saw an old corpse that a farmer had found on his farm and asked for a formal burial. Of course, Arthur had no better idea than order Merlin to do so. 

Traumatized and mad and tired, he went with the prince to the feast that Uther had arranged to celebrate the findings of ten sorcerers in the kingdom.  
Of course, findings meant, they were all killed and put in one box to get buried. 

Merlin saw the king laughing at that. At the hearse that passed in front of the castle. Never in his life had Merlin ever felt this disgusted by the king.  
“Hey, Merlin, you really need to get used to these things. People die. That´s the law of nature.”, Arthur whispered in his ear.  
“How about you go and sing something? It´ll get your mind off of these things. It´ll surely be entertaining.”

“I hardly think killing people is law of nature. Or that my singing would entertain anyone.”, Merlin coldly replied, receiving an odd look from his Prince.  
Arthur sighed. “Don´t be such a buzzkill, Merlin.”

Then he gave a sign to the group of street musicians, who were quietly playing in the corner. 

“Don´t worry, I don´t expect you to sing good. It´s supposed to be funny anyway.”, Arthur shoved Merlin forward, as a happy little melody started playing. 

Heads turned towards them, eyes directed at Merlin who stood there – put into the spot light without the chance to prepare.  
Merlin wasn´t complaining, but he saw the laughing faces. His hand formed to a fist, as anger flooded his mind.  
Fingers pointing at him, giggling noises from people who knew the clumsy servant.  
However, the clumsy servant was not even looking at them. He was looking, more like staring at Uther and Arthur, who were smiling at him, while they could watch the hearse outside go by.  
Crying people a stark contrast to the formal clothed party celebrators. 

Merlin turned towards the pianist and shook his head at the melody, receiving a disappointed look from Arthur. “Oh, come on Merlin, don´t be such a -”, he stopped talking, when he noticed that Merlin wasn´t refusing to play.

In fact, he sat down next to the pianist and started playing a small, sadder melody, explaining silently how they were supposed to play his piece.  
The pianist nodded, as he finally got the gist and the other players found their way to accompany him. 

Merlin nodded, as he directed the pace for them a little. Arthur already laughed a little at Merlin´s ridiculous form. But his face fell, when Merlin – his back still turned to the audience – began to sing, almost shy, but still strong in his voice:

“Don´t ever laugh – as a hearse goes by  
for you may be the next to die”

His voice was pained and filled with anger. It was slightly rough, but totally in tune, as it rose with his own passion.

“They wrap you up in bloody sheets  
To drop you 6 feet underneath.  
They put you in a pinewood box  
And cover you up with dirt and rocks.  
It all goes well,  
for about a week  
And then your coffin begins to leak.”

He spat out the last words, his frustration reaching it´s peak. Whoever was still laughing, stopped immediately, as Merlin turned around, eyes lit with fire. All attention was on him, from the moment he spoke the first two verses.

“And the worms crawl in  
the worms crawl out”

He stomped towards Arthur in a swift motion, as the musicians were left to play by themselves. They did quite well. Arthur stumbled backwards in surprise. He hadn´t expected Merlin to actually make a show of this. 

“The worms play pinochle on your snout!  
They eat your eyes”, he pointed at Arthurs eyes,  
“They eat your nose”, he bumped his nose  
“As you begin to decompose!” Arthur shrunk under Merlin´s gaze.

He turned around to the table, where the food of the feast was standing, ready to be eaten. A small beetle had stolen itself inside the hall, and was eating on an apple. Merlin picked it up in a swift motion as he inspected it. 

“A slimy beetle with demon´s eyes  
Chews through your stomach and out you sides”, he snapped it from his hand at a random royal woman who had come closer to listen to his performance. She shrieked, as she avoided the small creature and held up her hands in defense. 

“Your stomach turns to rancid grease  
And puss pours out like melted cheese”, he took a slice of cheese,  
“You spread it on a slice of bread”, he let it fall on a slice of bread and let some spice fall on top.  
“And that´s what you´ll eat when you´re dead!”, he calmly rammed a knife through the sandwich, eyes following him in shock as he made his way towards the throne- causing Arthur to follow him to stop him from threatening the king.

“And the worms crawl out,  
The worms crawl in.  
The ones that crawl in are lean and thin  
the ones that crawl out are fat and stout  
your eyes fall in and your hair falls out.” He even pulled at his own hair.

Arthur had trouble holding back his manservant, as they finally reached the king, but Merlin stopped right in front of him, pointing at him with the knife and the sandwich that was still hanging from it.

“Your brain turns into maggot pie  
your liver starts to liquify  
and for the living all is well-”, he turned around in a circle, his arms spread wide from him.  
“ as you sink further in to hell”, he send a maddening glance towards the king.

And then, he threw the sandwich into the fireplace that was warming the hall, causing the flames to burst up in hunger. 

“And the flames rise up to drag you down  
Into the fire where you will drown” his knife pointed at the king once more.  
“Your skin melts off as you descend  
And Satan tears you limb from limb  
Your suffering will never end!”, he smirked at the thought. As he slowly stepped forward.

And the musicians played louder, captivated by his voice, by his courage and anger, as it were their own friends who were buried tonight.

“And the worms crawl in,  
the worms crawl out.  
They´ll eat your guts and then shit them out  
And when your bones begin to rot  
The worms remain,  
but you do not!”

He had walked back towards Uther, who was staring at him as if he had gone crazy. To be fair, maybe he had.  
Arthur couldn´t hold him back, as the knife was still dangerously close to him.  
But Merlin stepped forward, his finger (not the knife – that was still pointing at Arthur), no fear in his eyes, as he whisper – sang to Uther:

“So don´t ever laugh as a hearse goes by  
for someday, you´ll be the one to die  
And when death brings his cold despair  
ask yourself  
,Will anyone care?´”

With that he dropped the knife and greeted the knights that were to capture him and put him in the stocks.  
Arthur just turned to his father to apologize, but there were no words, as the musicians slowly drowned out their lullaby. 

It went quiet. The shock sitting deep in the minds of the people who attended this feast.  
Only one voice, it was Gwen´s, interrupted the heavy silence with her whisper:  
“I didn´t know Merlin could sing.”


End file.
